


Де-факто влюблен

by allla5960



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он ей не звонит, оставляя неудачное фото в галерее, "просто чтобы было".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Де-факто влюблен

**Author's Note:**

> Обсценная лексика;   
> Было написано на Spring_Workout для команды Teen Wolf Rare pairings.

Впервые Пэрриш видит Лидию Мартин на школьной стоянке. Она окидывает его плотоядным взглядом, и он может по губам прочитать, что она говорит подруге о том, как давно хотела секса с военным. 

Его быстро отвлекают, и, пока Пэрриш разминирует поддельную бомбу, красотка Мартин перемещается в первые ряды, буквально встречая его у подножки школьного автобуса. 

— Ты такой храбрый, — говорит она, и Пэрриш чувствует себя словно длинноногая девица у бара, к которой подкатывает какой-то недотраханный мудак. Ситуация, право слово, похожая, правда, ранее у него ассоциировать себя с девушкой не выходило. 

Лидия быстро хватает его телефон, вбивая отточенными ноготками собственный номер в память. Кокетничает, говоря, что добавила бы фотографию, но у нее сейчас отвратительная укладка и он сможет получить фото при следующей встрече. Волосы у нее шикарны, и Пэрриш думает, что идеальнее укладки он не видел, но на всякий случай кивает. 

Он ей не звонит, удаляя контакт из довольно скудной из-за подобных манипуляций адресной книги. 

Второй раз Пэрриш видит Лидию Мартин в клубе. Это неудивительно, потому что в провинциальном Бикон-Хиллз не так уж много клубов (по правде говоря, всего два), а Лидия не производит впечатление той, что коротает вечера субботы в компании сериалов и пиццы. Разве что не в одиночку и с обязательным использованием презервативов. 

— Ты такой симпатичный, — перекрикивает музыку Мартин, и к Пэрришу возвращается то самое чувство, только теперь они и правда у барной стойки. 

Он молча протягивает ей свой телефон, и Лидия вновь клацает по цифрам на сенсорном экране. В этот раз она притягивает его за шею, быстро щелкая камерой и ослепляя его вспышкой. Мартин на фото выходит превосходно, а у Пэрриша перекошен рот и глаза полузакрыты. Она довольно улыбается и ставит это фото на свой контакт, не замечая подсказки телефона о ее номере, появившейся, прежде чем она вбила последние цифры. 

Он ей не звонит, оставляя неудачное фото в галерее, "просто чтобы было".

В третий раз Пэрриш видит Лидию Мартин на диванчике в участке. Она сидит, уставившись вниз, и что-то бормочет грязному полу. Ее волосы, ранее напоминавшие оранжевый шелк (и Пэрриш правда не знает, существует ли такой в природе, но на голове Лидии он был), потускнели, а глаза были мутные до такой степени, что оставалось тайной, как у нее получалось ещё что-то видеть. 

Когда он подает ей стакан воды по приказу Шерифа, Мартин крепко цепляется за его рубашку рвотно-коричневого цвета и тянет на себя, царапая значком подбородок до красной вспухшей полосы. 

— Ты такой нормальный, — шепчет Лидия, неудобно прижимая его к себе. 

Пэрриш по-прежнему стоит на ногах и, согнувшись пополам, чувствует, как бьется в висках ее пульс, когда она прижимается к его горлу. 

Он аккуратно садится на диванчик рядом с ней и старается не издавать звуков, когда Мартин так впивается ноготками в руку, что хочется отпилить ее и отдать Лидии навечно, только бы не испытывать больше боли. 

У нее дрожат руки, пока она записывает номер в бланк, и Пэрриш отбирает документ, каллиграфически выводя наизусть заученные цифры. 

Он звонит ей на следующий день, только на этом номере ему отвечает диспетчер справочного бюро городской химчистки.


End file.
